User blog:Segamad66/The Masked Rapper Season 1 Week 1
Welcome to week 1 of 5 of the first season of The Masked Rapper. As I said last time, we got 6 of the most talented rappers hiding under their masks to perform freestyle raps about different themes. The first theme is very simple: FOOD So lets see those performances! The Owl: Hot dawg! I'll relish this as I prepare to burn the Competitions cheesy rhymes and slap them on a burger And serve them all cheap to the masses like its fast food I taglia-tell you this contest is over; I'm going pasta you I'm a cereal killer, with iller flows than after an undercooked steak The coolest Kit-Kat in town, forcing you to take a break After my victory you'll be saltier than a fish in brine You're 8 bars over par, snip you out at the finish line The Penguin: honestly i’m new here, my rhymes are pretty roughed, two lines in like it’s thanksgiving, i’m already stuffed. this is as good as i can get i’ve tried to digest these lines through, but i’m like a carnival vendor, i got no teeth to chew maybe i’m the best rapper here but i wont try to be mean, i think i’m qualified to say this stuff but no, call me paula deen even if this was good lyrics, the flow is kinda wonky in the words of ramsey, “this rap was half baked you fucking donkey!” The Raccoon: (Beat at 0:25|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qzo8fRwWHc) Prep your taste buds: it's a fast food rap to savour and ingest! Baste it with flavour so zesty, hearts finna pump outta chests! Toppin' the rest like a cherry; no chump can beet the very best! Ladies swoon at Raccoon; leave 'em like my salad: undressed! Get testy, you're toast! I'm a rotisserie: spit-roastin', no contest! Every other chicken in the comp be dippin' or shitpostin' in jest! I'll beef with any peabrain whose meat-less lines lack finesse! Who's behind the mask of this saucy snack? Take one guess! The Sloth: I love fine cuisine but I’m really fucking broke Burning the shit out of a basa is how get my fish smoked Went to the supermarket trying to find some gourmet food Cleared out the ‘about to expire’ section and made a week’s worth of stew! Fresh, organic free range Fairtrade ingredients would be better, But fuck that! Even the cheapest mince is fine with some salt and pepper Can’t even afford to buy a steak but I eat like a king I just pray one day I don’t end up in a hospital wing! The Mantis: I got a diss track! I’m pissed and about to send my dish back! Anyone who does this should be stripped of their chef’s hat Shit’s wack! And it’s way more common than you’d think Yeah, I’m talking ‘bout the fucking herbal trash they callin’ mint ‘Cause I hate how fucking sterile that it always make the food taste Bitches really out here tryna flavour shit with toothpaste Y’all with your bright green ice creams; fuck you! “Get a fucking palette” tops the list of your must-do’s The Hyena: Beef rap, could lead to getting teeth capped Or even a wreath for mom dukes on some grief crap I suggest you change your diet It can lead to high blood pressure if you fry it Or even a stroke, heart attack, heart disease It ain't no starting back once arteries start to squeeze Take the easy way out phony, until then They know they wouldn't be talking that bologna in the bullpen Wonderful all around, but now lets get onto the clues. Clues: *The Mantis says 'i socked and confessed' *The Sloth says 'This sloth certainly isn't a slouch when it comes to writing' *The Hyena says 'He is like everyone in this wiki' *The Raccoon says 'Chickens and I share this object in common' *The Penguin says 'i’ve failed numerous times but i never gave up' *The Owl shows a picture clue: Okay it's now down to you, the public, who do you want to get kicked out the competition? Leave the name you want to be eliminated in a single reply to my tally comment, for your vote to count. You have 3 days from when that comment is posted for it to count. That's all till the first results show in a few days time. Category:Blog posts